


A Missed Opportunity

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crack, Film Based, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the director resisted putting this in is beyond me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missed Opportunity

_‘Tell them! Tell them how you stood in front of him, a man who trusted you, and killed him!’_

* * *

Snape blinked once…twice, “I stood in front of him, a man who trusted me, and killed him.”


End file.
